Ryuenjin
Ryuenjin, or , is the special technique that Zero learns after defeating Magma Dragoon in Mega Man X4. This technique is based off Magma Dragoon's ability to perform uppercut/upward attack with flame. By pressing the S.M. Button and UP on the D-pad while Zero is on the ground, he will jump up diagonally with a fiery Z-Sabre blade. This technique is quite powerful and is capable of striking multiple hits on a target, with the possibility of destroying them. Because of its nature, Ryuenjin can be used to burn the wooden pieces in Web Spider's stage. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom ''and ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3, this is Zero's main anti-air "Shouryuuken" style special (F, D, DF + Atk). The stronger the version, the more hits and height are put into the move. He is also able to use it as his primary assist attack in TvC (though in MVC3 ''he is able to have Hadangeki and Shippuuga as assists). In the former, Zero can perform this in midair and a flameless version of the attack appears as his Variable Counter (a possible noding the original "Rising" skill as well as some of Zero's other rising slash variations that are purely physical with no elements). It is often the main air combo finisher to most of his air combos and is a bit subpar for an assist (though it can help with some combos if used right). In the latter game, Zero can no longer perform this in midair due to the inclusion of Raikousen (which has the same command as Ryuuenjin but only in midair). In ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Zero can perform a Hyouretsuzan if he releases a Lv. 3 Hyper Zero Blaster charge during the Ryuuenjin's animation. Ryuenjin causes a weakness reaction against Cyber Peacock, Frost Walrus and Reaper Sigma's first form. It is also the technique which causes the most damage to Iris and Sigma's cannon form. Ryuenjin is also used by Omega and Model OX in Mega Man Zero 3 and Mega Man ZX. Zero also uses this attack in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man X4. *''Minibosses such as Tentoroid and DG-42L and some bosses do not have an invincibility period when struck, so Ryuenjin can deal a tremendous amount of damage as it can inflict multiple hits. Damages listed on this chart is damage dealt per hit, not the total amount of damage done.'' Screenshots MMX4-Get-Z-Ryuenjin-SS.png|Weapon Get screen of Zero learning Ryūenjin. MMX4-Z-Ryuenjin-SS.png|Zero demonstrating Ryūenjin. MMX4-Z-Ryuenjin2-SS.png| MMX4-Z-Ryuenjin-I-SS.png| MMX4-Z-Ryuenjin3-SS.png| MMX4-Z-Ryuenjin4-SS.png| MMX4-Z-Ryuenjin5-SS.png| MMX4-Z-Ryuenjin-CSG-SS.png| See also *Tenshouzan *Split Heavens *Flame Fang Similar Techniques *Rising from Mega Man Xtreme 2 *E-Blade from Mega Man X5 Counterpart to this Technique *Rising Fire Trivia * This technique is the only one of Zero's moveset that it is the main weakness of more than one Maverick. Being Rising Fire's counterpart, it is effective against Frost Walrus, but also against Cyber Peacock (whose weakness should be the tehcnique gained from Split Mushroom, Kuuenzan). Category:Zero's weapons and techniques Category:Mega Man X4 items Category:Rising attacks Category:Fire weapons